BellaVampireFiction
by ilovefanfic07
Summary: Bella princesse égyptienne transformé en vampire ! Son parcours au fil des années! Cullen viendrons plus tard!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'allais mourir. J'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios concernant ma mort mais j'étais loin de la réalité. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas totalement morte. Je ne suis pas totalement vivante non plus. Je respire, je marche, je parle, je réfléchis comme les humains. Je ne dors pas, je ne pleure pas, je ne bois pas, je ne mange me nourri de sang. Ma peau est dure et froide comme du marbre. Je suis immortelle car je suis un vampire.**

**Les mythes sur les vampires m'ont toujours amusé au temps où j'étais encore une vulnérable petite humaine. Cette époque est désormais loin derrière moi. Il y a fort longtemps que mon cœur a cessé de battre. J'étais jeune, à peine dix-sept ans. Je vivais une vie banale et paisible en Egypte, au temps des pharaons. Enfin, une vie presque banale puisque j'étais la fille adorée d'un grand pharaon. J'étais également adorée du peuple et je l'adorais également. J'étais belle et cultivée. J'avais une vie de rêve et j'étais heureuse. Que demander de plus ? Mais, il a suffit d'un jour pour que ma vie soit bouleversée. Un événement a changé le cours de ma vie, de mon existence.**

**Je m'appelle Bella. J'ai dix-sept ans depuis plus de trois milles ans car je suis un vampire. Voici mon histoire.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Alors voila je me nomme Sabrina,j'ai trouvée cette fiction sur skyrock et j'ai adoré donc j'ai demandé a pouvoir la mettre sur fanfiction a sa créatrice et elle a été d'accord .**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi !**

**N'oublié pas laissé moi des review!**


	2. Dernier jour

**_Chapitre 1 : Dernier jour_**

**Le soleil pénétra ma chambre à travers les fins rideaux couleur chocolat, comme à son habitude. Cette journée débutait ordinairement et rien ne présageait qu'un événement allait bouleverser mon existence. Sa chaleur me caressa délicatement le visage pour me réveiller en douceur. J'aimais tellement cette chaleur sur ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux. Ma chambre était désormais baignée par les rayons de mon très cher soleil. Je me levai en repoussant les draps soyeux de mon lit puis me dirigeai vers mon balcon pour admirer le magnifique paysage qu'offrait l'aube. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ce spectacle vallait tout l'or du monde. Jamais, je me laçai de voir pareil merveille. Je restais là, accoudé au rempart, à le contempler. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de poilu caresser mes jambes nues. C'était mon chat adoré, Nemphis. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le câliner, tout en me dirigeant vers la pièce qui me servait de cuisine. Ici, m'attendaient tout un régiment de serveurs qui s'activèrent lorsqu'ils me virent. Ma jeune sœur, Néfertari, était déjà assise et leva les yeux à mon entrée. Je posai Nemphis délicatement sur le sol et allais la rejoindre. A peine assise, qu'on me proposa divers mets. Je ne pris qu'une simple orange. Je mangeais très peu le matin. Ma sœur ne m'adressa pas la parole, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Elle était très jalouse de moi et me haïssait au plus haut point. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude à mon écart.******

**Elle était ravissante, même au réveil, avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jais qui encadré son visage brun en forme de cœur. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'un noir particulièrement sombre. Son corps était fin mais très bien proportionné. Elle aimait plaire les hommes jeunes ainsi que les hommes mûrs. Dès qu'elle passait devant une surface qui réfléchissait son visage, elle se contemplait pendant des heures. J'étais à l'opposée d'elle, tant bien physiquement que moralement. Mes longs cheveux étaient plutôt bruns chocolats tout comme mes yeux. En revanche, ma peau était étrangement claire. J'aimais passer mes journées en compagnie des filles des servantes du palais, ce qui dégoutait fortement ma sœur. Tous les après-midi, je les passais à étudier en compagnie d'un homme très charmant dont sa sagesse et sa culture étaient très élevées. Je ne vis pareil homme dans toute mon existence d'humaine. Il était également très étrange et j'étais sans cesse intriguée par son mystère. Il s'agissait en faite d'un vampire mais je ne le su qu'après ma transformation.******

**J'entendis un bruit de chaise qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Néfertari s'était levé pour partir, sans m'accordait le moindre signe ni la moindre parole. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers la plus proche des servantes :******

**_ Savez-vous si mon père et ma mère sont déjà levés ?****  
****_ Votre père, le pharaon, est déjà levé mais une réunion très importante le retient en ce doux matin. Quant à votre mère, la reine, on est en train de lui faire sa toilette. Voulez-vous que je la prévienne que vous souhaitiez la voire ?****  
****_ Ce n'est pas la peine, lui dis-je. J'irais lui rendre visite quand je serais à mon tour présentable. Mon fiancé est-il également réveillé ?****  
****_ Il est réveillé, noble princesse, mais il est avec votre père.****  
****_ Merci.******

**Elle me salua très bas. Je me tournai et regagnai ma chambre pour me préparer. Le régiment de serveurs qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, m'attendait à présent dans ma chambre. Ils avaient remplis ma baignoire d'eau et d'huiles essentielles. Ces odeurs volaient dans la pièce et je reconnu celle de la vanille, ma préférée. Je ne pus identifier les autres arômes à cause de mon odorat d'humaine. Je retirai mon vêtement et me plongeai dans l'eau tiède parfumée. J'aurais pu me rendormir mais je voulais voir mes parents avant de rejoindre mes amies. On avait prévu de se balader dans l'immense jardin du palais. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion encore de m'y promenait car la construction du palais venait tout juste de s'achever. Cela faisait peut-être une semaine que nous nous sommes installés, moi et ma famille royale. Je sortis du bain et une servante m'apporta un linge blanc pour m'essuyer. Enfin sèche, on m'habilla d'une somptueuse robe beige et on me chaussa d'une paire de chaussures assorti. Je ne prêtai guère d'importance à la façon dont on m'habillait. Puis, les servantes s'occupèrent de mes longs cheveux épais. Elles mettaient beaucoup de temps à les coiffer à cause de la longueur. Soudain, je vis un homme qui s'avançait vers moi. C'était Djoser, mon fiancé.******

**Mon père avait choisi ce dernier car il était le fils d'un de ces proches amis et il savait par-dessus tout que je l'aimais. On avait passé notre enfance ensemble et mon amour pour lui avait grandi en même temps que nous. Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle, j'avais ressenti une immense joie. Nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre. Je le savais et rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer ça. Si seulement j'avais su. Nous devions nous marier dans un mois. Les préparations du mariage avaient déjà commençait. Mais malheureusement, ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu.******

**En le voyant, je me levai précipitamment pour me jetai dans ses bras que j'appréciais tant. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur des cousins. Nous rîmes tous les deux ainsi que les servantes qui se retirèrent silencieusement. Il me releva et m'offrit un immense sourire qui me faisait chavirer. Puis, il prit mes mains, les embrassa et me demanda :******

**_ As-tu bien dormis, mon amour ?****  
****_ A merveille !, lui répondis-je, mais je n'ai pas étais pleinement satisfaite de ma nuit.****  
****_ Et pourquoi donc ? Me questionna-t-il avec un air étonné.****  
****_ Je me sentais bien seule dans mon lit sans toi pour me réchauffer et me tenir dans tes bras.****  
****_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent mais le devoir m'appelait. D'ailleurs, je t'apporte un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il te plaira.******

**Il retira de sa poche un petit paquet enveloppé et me le tendis. Je le pris, le déballai et j'y découvris un magnifique bague, fine en or, composé de petits émeraudes. Il avait très bien choisi car l'émeraude était ma pierre préférée. Je le remercias en l'embrassant sauvagement. Quand nos lèvres furent séparées, il me dit avec ses yeux doux :******

**_ Je suppose que mon cadeau te plait énormément. Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé de cette façon. As-tu remarqué l'inscription derrière la bague ?****  
****_ Non, ai-je répondis. Ensemble pour l'éternité, lis-je en hiéroglyphes. C'est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas du.****  
****_ Je voulais te montrer l'amour que j'ai pour toi et puis rien n'est assez beau pour toi ! Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. Je te revois cette après-midi, après ta promenade dans le jardin.******

**Il m'embrassa amoureusement et partit en laissant derrière lui son odeur envoutante. J'enfilai la bague à mon doigt, seul bijou que je portai. Ma toilette étant terminée, je sorti du palais rejoindre mes compagnes. Je promis de rendre visite à ma mère dans ces appartements quand j'aurais le temps, peut-être après ma leçon. Elles étaient là, devant le jardin, en train de m'attendre. J'étais en retard et m'en excusai. Elles me répondirent que ce n'étaient pas grave, qu'elles venaient tout juste d'arriver. Nous rentrâmes dans les allés du jardin. Nous admirâmes les arbres et surtout les fleurs. J'en cueilli plusieurs pour les mettre en vase dans ma chambre et pour les offrir à mon père. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder. En lui offrant ces quelques fleurs, cela lui fera énormément plaisir. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous rîmes. C'était une magnifique matinée. Pourtant, tous allaient changés pour moi. J'allais perdre tous ce que j'aimais et surtout les gens que j'aimais.******

**Au loin, j'aperçu de belles fleurs que je ne connaissais pas. Je couru et plongeai mes mains sous les feuilles pour les cueillir. Soudain, je sentis deux crochets s'enfoncer dans la chair de ma main gauche. Je retirai ma main aussi rapidement que je pus et y découvris deux petits trous où jaillissaient quelques gouttes de sang.******

**Puis, je vis un serpent, grand, noir, qui me regardait avec des yeux mauvais. Puis, il se faufila sous les broussailles pour s'enfuir. Je compris aussitôt que cette morsure allait m'entraîner vers une mort prochaine. Je hurlai, non pas de douleur mais de terreur. Mes amies me rejoignirent et remarquèrent la morsure sur ma main. L'une d'entre elle courut prévenir le médecin qui logeait au palais. L'autre resta à mes côtés.******

**Il était déjà trop tard. J'allais mourir dans quelques heures ou dans quelques minutes. J'étais condamnée. Je ne connaissais encore rien de la vie. Je n'avais eu qu'un avant goût. Rien de plus. La vie m'avait offerte des parents que j'adorais, un amant que j'aimais et maintenant elle venait réclamer ce qu'elle m'avait prêtée. Qu'avais-je fais aux Dieux pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Moi, qui priai les Dieux tous les jours, qui aidaient les autres, qui étaient aimée de tous ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question m'obsédait ! Je voyais mon monde s'écroulait, ma vie ! Tous allaient disparaître. Dans quelques heures, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je serais morte. Une larme roula sur ma joue. C'était la toute dernière de mon existence en tant qu'humaine. Mes yeux commencèrent à devenir lourds et se fermèrent. Mais, je lutais contre moi-même pour les maintenir ouverts. Je voulais regarder le ciel bleu avant de me retrouver dans le noir complet. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, qu'on me transporter puis qu'on me posait sur une couche. J'entendis des voix lointaines. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui aillait se produire. Je ne savais pas comment était la mort ? Est-ce douloureux ? Paisible ? Indolore ? J'étais terrifiée. Cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour me guider. J'étais seule, face à mon destin. Face à ma mort.******

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'allais mourir. J'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios concernant ma mort mais j'étais loin de la réalité. Mais cette mort précoce n'était que le début de ma véritable existence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 2 : Transformation_**

**Je me forçai à soulever mes lourdes paupières. En vain. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour résister. Je me sentais tellement faible. Mes forces me quittaient et ma respiration devait de plus en plus rapide. Le venin agissait et commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. Et puis, quelle importance ! Mon corps tremblait. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de quitter ce monde, seule. J'aurais voulu qu'on m'accompagne dans cette épreuve mais c'était une requête impossible à réaliser. J'entendais des voix lointaines. Je reconnu une voix. Sa voix. Un magnifique ténor. Djoser me tenait la main tout en me suppliant de rester à ses côtés. Je voulais lui répondre, lui parlait une derrière fois mais ma bouche était incapable de sortir le moindre son. Je voulais lui dire ô combien je l'aimais, le voir une ultime fois pour emmener avec moi son doux visage, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Toutes ses demandes étaient impossibles.**

**D'autres personnes criaient autour de moi : « Un médecin ! Allez chercher un médecin ! ». Une nouvelle personne accourut à mon chevet. Elle me parla mais je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Je réussi cependant à attraper quelques bouts de phrase: « Bella ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, ton maître, Médécis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sauver ». Je ne cru pas une seule seconde ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était insensé. J'étais condamné. Rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça à moins de posséder des pouvoirs. Je le connaissais bien, depuis ma douce enfance. Chaque jour, il me faisait part de son savoir. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi cultivé, à croire qu'il avait étudié pendant des siècles auparavant. Mais, les paroles qu'il avait prononcé été ridicule face à la situation.**

**Le rythme de mon cœur ralentit de nouveau et dangereusement. Le froid m'envahissait doucement. Je grelottai à présent. Je sentais la fin bientôt proche. Vite qu'on en finisse. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre comme ça. J'ignorais le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la morsure à ce moment. Pour moi, c'était interminable et horriblement long. J'entendis ces dernières paroles, venant de Médécis: « C'est fini ! Veuillez tous sortir ! Toi aussi, Djoser. Cela ne sert à rien de rester là. Je vais la préparer pour son voyage dans l'autre monde ». Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Je n'étais pas encore morte. Mon cœur battait encore. Certes faiblement mais il battait. Je voulais leur faire signe. Remuer le bout des doigts, bouger la tête pour leur montrer que j'étais encore vivante mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir et aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. J'entendis des pas qui témoignaient que toutes les personnes présentes obéissaient à mon maître. Le silence envahit la pièce.**

**Soudain, je sentis une nouvelle fois des crochets pointus me déchirer, non pas dans la main mais dans la gorge. Cette chose qui me perforait avalait le liquide rouge et chaud qui circulait dans mes veines. Je voulais hurler tellement la douleur était puissante, insupportable. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette chose. Je croyais que la mort était à deux doigts de m'emportait et voilà que tout recommence. Pourquoi mon martyre continuait ? Laissez-moi mourir ! Arrêtez de me torturer ainsi ! Un feu s'allumait en moi en partant de mon cou et se répandait dans tout mon être à une vitesse effroyable. Tous les membres de mon corps affaibli était contaminé et s'enflammait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil douleur. J'étais placé sur un bucher qui brulait à grandes flammes. Je criai. Je hurlais de toute mon âme. Eteignez ce brasier par pitié ! Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais prisonnière de mon corps. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Je pouvais seulement ressentir la douleur qui s'emparait de moi et crier. J'étais à nouveau seule avec pour seule compagnie, ma conscience. J'étais à l'agonie, plus morte que morte.**

**Le temps passa mais la douleur dans mes veines était toujours présente. Plusieurs fois, j'avais eu l'impression qu'une main glacé me touchait le front. J'avais cessez de hurler à la mort. Je m'habituais à la douleur. Pour prendre mon mal en patience, je décidai de compter les secondes. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, quatre secondes ... dix mil une secondes. Mon enfer était interminable. Je me lassai rapidement à compter les secondes. Peut-être étais-je condamner à compter chaque seconde dans ce trou noir ? Combien de temps resterai-je ainsi, à souffrir ? Perdu dans le néant de la mort ? Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'allais craquer. Pire, j'allais exploser.**

**Je repensais à ma famille. Ma mère devait être effondrée par la nouvelle et mon père devait être bien malheureux sans moi. J'étais en quelque sorte leur petit rayon de soleil quotidien. Ils m'ont toujours dit que j'étais leur petit cadeau des Dieux, le plus magnifique de tous. Quant à ma sœur, elle devait être indifférente. Ma perte lui ferait ni froid ni chaud. Ma famille allait sérieusement me manquer. Mon petit chouchou Nemphis aussi ! Je me remémorai tous les heureux événements de ma courte vie : le jour où Djoser me demanda de l'épouser, les après-midi en compagnie de mon père quand il avait le temps, les promenades avec mes amies, les fous rires avec ma mère et tant d'autre encore. D'autres petits détails allaient me manquer comme la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, la brise chaude d'été, le magnifique tourbillon de sable lors des tempêtes, les douces mains de mon bien aimé sur mon corps, ces longs baisers. Puis, j'imaginais toutes les choses que je ne pourrais pas connaître. Je souhaitais par-dessus tout donner un enfant à Djoser. Jamais, je ne pourrais réaliser ce souhait. J'étais à présent perdu dans les tourments de la mort. J'étais retenu en otage en enfer.**

**Au bout de trente-cinq mille sept cent secondes, la douleur qui habitait mon pauvre corps diminua légèrement. Mon cœur battait faiblement, épuisé par les événements. Je parvenais à entendre de faibles bruits. Des bruits de pas. Une personne à côté de moi devait faire les cents pas ou marcher tout simplement. Cette personne murmurait mais aucun son distinct ne parvient à mes oreilles. Le feu dans mon être commença à s'éteindre. Je pouvais à présent remuer les orteils et les doigts. Une bouffé de soulagement et de joie m'envahit. Le mal en moi allait tôt ou tard disparaître. Puis, petit à petit, je sentis mes jambes et mes bras se remettre en fonction. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. La douleur quittait mes membres, se dirigea vers mon cœur. Mon faible petit cœur bien meurtri par les événements n'allait pas supporter cette nouvelle attaque.**

**Soudain, le brasier reprit son combat à l'intérieur de l'organe. Des spasmes me secouaient, ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que mon pouls. C'était bientôt la fin. J'en étais persuadée. Les battements de mon cœur étaient désormais puissants, rapides puis leurs répétitions diminuèrent dangereusement. Dans un ultime et dernier battement, il s'arrêta de la même manière que l'air qui entrait dans mes poumons. C'était terminé. Enfin ! Pourtant, je pouvais toujours remuer les bras, les jambes. Je pouvais toujours penser et réfléchir. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'étais donc morte. Pour vérifier cette hypothèse, j'avalai une bouffée d'air frais et ouvris les yeux ...**


End file.
